Gastritis is a common ailment. In a healthy human stomach and duodenum, there is a balance between the potential for gastric acid and pepsin to damage the gastric mucosal membrane and the ability of this membrane to protect itself from injury. Disruption of this balance has been attributed to several factors, including environmental and emotional stress, age, diet, genetics and individual behavior. This disruption leads to inflammatory lesions of the gastric mucosa, resulting in gastritis—either acute or chronic gastritis—the symptoms of which include loss of appetite, nausea, vomiting, and discomfort after eating. Acute gastritis is often caused by ingestion of an irritating substance (e.g., aspirin and excess alcohol) or by bacterial or viral infection. Chronic gastritis is often correlated with gastric ulcer, stomach cancer, pernicious anemia, or other disorders. Acute gastritis can turn into chronic gastritis over time.
Several mechanisms are believed to be important in protecting gastric and duodenal mucosa from damage by gastric acid, pepsin, bile pancreatic enzymes, bacterial and/or viral infection, and alcohol, as well as external stress factors. These defense mechanisms include mucus, mucosal blood flow, and cell renewal. These factors, acting in balance, help maintain mucosal integrity.
Current treatments for gastritis usually provide temporary relief of the disease symptoms and are not effective in preventing gastritis over the long term. There remains a need for an effective method to treat or prevent gastritis.